Into The Clouds
by Spirit-in-white
Summary: What if after death Naruto is given a chance to become an angel for the good deeds he did on earth. Watch as he take up the job and create chaos in the God realm, travel across dimensions, and make powerful allies and enemies.- NautoxOc
1. Into The Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. Though if I did, Naruto would have ice cream making bloodline and Sasuke would be jealous.

Normal speech "There is a Gerbil on your head" she whispered to me.

_Thoughts 'Oh god how will I get this furry thing off me!' I thought worriedly. _

**Greater being / Writing " Hey! Who are you calling a Gerbil you puny insect!" Boomed a voice from up above my head.**

Techniques "Get the hell off my head you furry no jutsu!"

_**Into The Clouds**_

Chapter One: The End

It was a beautiful day in Karakura town. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, kids were playing in the park, and the Death god were killing beautiful creatures named hollows. But that's not where we are at right now...

Back In the elemental countries, Konoha and the other four nation had teamed up and went to war against Sound and the Akatsuki when they learned about Madara's moon eye plan. The Sound village was easily taken out without it's Otokage. The Akatsuki was also no match for the 5 villages combined, as they were growing less and less member each day Madara decided to make Sasuke the bait for the last jinchūriki and separate him from his allies. The battle between Sasuke and Naruto was very intense but in the end Naruto won with his sage chakra and his rasenshuriken. As Naruto was tired from his battle with Sasuke, Madara took the opportunity and went to capture the jinchūriki. Alas it was the exact time that Kyuubi decided to give most of his chakra to Naruto when he detected the Immortal sharingan user. With the 8 tails power within his full control Naruto decided he will today put an end to the forth war.

* * *

><p>Destruction, chaos and disorder would describe the place. Naruto panted as he was on all fours glaring at a one armed Madara, "Bastard why won't you stay down!" shouted Naruto tired of using most of his strongest techniques that only managed to take out Madara's one eye Rinnegan and his left arm. Madara glared back at Naruto with his sharingan, "Don't you see foolish brat I Madara am immortal I will never die, and not certainly by a brat like you." Madara said cockily knowing that calling Naruto a brat would piss him off. Naruto stared at him with cold blue eyes then he smirked, "I guess this brat will prove you wrong then huh? Replied Naruto. Naruto quickly did some hand seals and shouted <span>"Tengoku no Keimusho"<span>(1) with that a white light appeared binding both Madara and Naruto. "What have you done!" yelled Madara fear clear evident in his eye when he realised that the Jutsu was absorbing his chakra at a blinding speed. Naruto smirked at this and replied " Tengoku no Keimusho is a technique that I created for a last line of defence against you! It absorbs both the user and his victims chakra until they both run out and die." Madara looked at Naruto mortified "But you will also die with me! Do you think your life is that worthless boy!" he yelled desperately trying to get Naruto to undo the Jutsu. The jinchuriki smiled sadly "Of course not! I still want to become a Hokage, but if this is the only way to end this war and kill you then so be it!" yelled Naruto and began to feel pain from the jutsu. Knowing the last of his chakra was slipping away from him Madara cried out "Damn you Namikaze! Damn you to hell! Don't think this is over, I will come and find you in the after life and kill you over and over again!" with that his corpse fell to the ground. Naruto barely heard him as he was experiencing considerable amount of pain as his Kyuubi chakra was leaving his body "Looks like I finally managed to kill that teme and now everyone is saved!" said Naruto through his gritted teeth as pain increased ten fold.

"Naruto-kun!" came a angelic voice from behind him, he didn't need to turn to know that the voice belong to his friend Hinata.

Naruto fell towards the ground as he couldn't stand no more, but Hinata caught him gently and put his head on her laps.

She was crying, but as the moon light hit her it made her look more beautiful than ever as she wept for Him. "Naruto-kun why did have to die?" she asked between her sobs. Naruto didn't have any energy left enough to answer her. She continued "I waited for a chance all these years to tell you that I..."her mouth moved but he couldn't make out of what she said, as darkness took him over.

Chapter End

* * *

><p>Also right now Naruto is 16 and he looks the same way as Shippuden for now.<p>

I will try to update it weakly if people like it.

**(1)**** Heaven's Prison - Let's the user choose a victim and covers both with a prison made of light and eats away both the victim and users chakra until both of them die.(Suicide technique)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Omoke: Alternative Death<span>_

Destruction, chaos and disorder would describe the place. Naruto panted as he was on all fours glaring at a one armed Madara, "Bastard why won't you stay down!" shouted Naruto tired of using most of his strongest techniques that only managed to take out Madara's one eye Rinnegan and his left arm. Madara glared back at Naruto with his sharingan, "Don't you see foolish brat I Madara am immortal I will never die, and not certainly by a brat like you." Madara said cockily knowing that calling Naruto a brat would piss him off. Naruto stared at him with cold blue eyes then he smirked, "I guess this brat will prove you wrong then huh? Replied Naruto.

Naruto quickly did some hand seals and shouted "Harem no Jutsu!" Madara went flying back from the nose bleed and died from the blood loss. Naruto stood there for a minute or two shocked that his technique actually worked "Wow! Yes I win! I will be the best Hokage ever!" A Kunai pierces through Naruto's stomach and he realizes it is dripped in poison. The blonde jinchuriki looks at his murderer to see Sasori behind him smirking. "You!" Naruto calls out as he stumbles and falls on the ground dead. Hinata appears at the scene and looks at the dead body on the ground "Oh my god! You killed Naruto-Kun! gasps Hinata. Sakura then appears out of no where and yells "You bastard!" she then proceeds cracks her knuckles.


	2. Lights On

Sorry for the delay I was busy doing some random stuff~

Also I tried to make a small Omoke which turned out a little long so If you want you can skip it since it has nothing to do with the story.

_**Into The Clouds**_

Chapter Two: Lights On

Naruto woke up with a slight headache and looked around to view complete darkness surrounding him. "Damn where am I suppose to be?" said Naruto confused. 'Did I get dragged into Baa-Chan's drinking contest again?' wondered Naruto as he tried to remember the last thing he did before he woke up here. 'Lets see I killed that girly looking blonde named Diedara, then I met Sasuke and fought him to death and won! Ha! take that you jerk!' Naruto thought recalling his fights from earlier. Naruto put his hand under his chin and tried to remember hard on what else happened that day 'Wait a minute! I remember that Madara teme tried to ambush me! We fought for the whole day and in the end...ermm what happened?' Naruto kicked an imaginary rock as he forgot the end results to his fight against the Immortal sharingan user. Then Naruto head hit against an invisible wall "Ow! What the hell! Who put that wall their...wait a minute!" Suddenly Naruto remembers what happened against Madara "I won! Yes take that chicken ass head Temes' Ancestor!" Naruto yelled loudly in the darkness as he accidentally tripped on a invisible object and hit his head against a wall.

"You seem to be enjoying your self Uzumaki San" came a voice from all around the darkness. Suddenly the light flicked open and Naruto found himself in a very strange office which contained various books, and a see through typing machine, but what really caught Narutos' eye was the blonde that was behind the desk typing stuff down. She was wearing a simple white kimono with blue butterflies made on it. Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind "Where the hell am I?" he asked. The woman gave him a quick glance and went back to typing "You are at the office of Registry where you will be registering to either be reborn in the world again or become a angel trainee." she replied in a monotone voice and waited for it to sink in. "WHAT!" yelled Naruto. "So what will you choose Uzumaki San?" questioned the lady. The question got Naruto out of his stupor "Uh can I get some time to think about it?" asked Naruto politely. She stared at Naruto for a few seconds and replied back "There, your time to think is now over, you may now choose one of the choices given". Huh? Then it clicked "Hey! You didn't tell me that some seconds were all I am getting to think about a life changing choice!" accused Naruto at the same time wondering what Kami he pissed off to get a crazy person like her as the guide to his afterlife. "Well?" she asked "Fine! I choose uhhh to be a trainee!" replied Naruto quickly, changing his life...err after life forever. The crazy lady typed something in her weird typing machine and said "I have registered you in the angel trainee school and you will be attending it for 2 years, have a good day." she smiled and waved at him, then she pressed a red button opening a hole under Naruto. "Wah!" Naruto cried out as he fell in the hole. As the woman closed the trap door she heard "I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY YOU CRAZY PHSYCHO LADY!".

* * *

><p>An alarm rang right next Naruto ear as he immediately woke up from his slumber. He looked around to see himself in a unfamiliar room. It had a normal looking table in the center and a simple bed on the other side, it had a bathroom and a small closet which contained some strange looking clothes. It was a white button shirt with an red coat over it, completing the set was a normal looking black pants. "Now where am I?" asked Naruto out loud to the empty room. The memories of yesterdays event started coming back to him, he sighs "Oh man what have gotten myself into?" said Naruto rubbing his eyes tiredly and then went back to bed to get rid of his growing headache.<p>

* * *

><p>~15 minutes later~<p>

Naruto woke up suddenly "School!" yelled Naruto "Oh man I forgot all about it! And I am late!" said Naruto to himself worriedly. He quickly changed into his clothes and got ready, then he sprinted from out his dorm room and looked at his schedule while sprinting at full speed. He arrived to his correct class after 10 minutes after getting lost in the huge school. As he opened the classrooms door he came face to face with his soon to be teacher who was glaring at him "Your are late!" his teacher accused him. Naruto quickly tried to think of an excuse but all he could think at the time was "I got lost in the path of life?" he said scratching the back his head and looking sheepish. The teacher eyes glare got more heated "Go take your seat, now!" yelled his teacher. Naruto didn't need to be told twice so he went inside and sat on a seat, he heard some laughter coming from all around the class room; He groaned this will be long two years.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mini Story: Alternative Path<span>_

Naruto put his hand under his chin and tried to remember hard on what else happened that day 'Wait a minute! I remember that Madara teme tried to ambush me! We fought for the whole day and in the end...ermm what happened?' Naruto kicked an imaginary rock as he forgot the end results to his fight against the Immortal sharingan user. Then Naruto head hit against an invisible wall "Ow! What the hell! Who put that wall their...wait a minute!" Suddenly Naruto remember what happened against Madara "I won! Yes take that chicken ass head Teme Ancestor!" Naruto yelled loudly in the darkness and accidentally tripped on a invisible object and hit his head against a wall. "Gah! Stupid wall!" shouted Naruto angrily as tries to back away his legs hits another solid object. Naruto finally getting outraged picks up the object and threw it randomly. Thud! came sound from somewhere in the darkness. Naruto felt a strange feeling crawling over him, something very evil. Naruto felt something on the wall and flicked it open. As the darkness left the room Naruto noticed that he was in a strange office which contained various book, a see through typing machine, but what really caught Naruto eye was the blonde that was dead on the floor and beside her lay a bloodied printer. The blonde jinchuriki eyes widen at sudden realization that he just killed someone.

Suddenly a hand grabs Naruto's shoulder from behind; when Naruto looks behind he sees a red coloured guy with bull horn on top of his head. "Ah looks like you are at a wrong place buddy" said the red man casually. Naruto wonders what the man meant by that, as if the man could read his mind he replies "You see you are at a angel registry office and well... you just killed someone, so you don't belong here anymore!" The answer hit Naruto like a brick to the face. This was his first kill as a ninja and he had vowed to be a good ninja! Now he will be going to hell for god sakes! "I see you understand now boy! Now let's go to my office for discussing your future!` said the crazy horn guy cheerfully. Naruto didn't have the time to reply anything back as they both warped out of the angel's office. When they warped into another location Naruto noticed the temperature was more warmer then before. The man inspected him "Well I think you will do good as a hell trainee" the man said to him. "Huh?" came a intelligent reply from Naruto. The man handed him a contract which Naruto read what was written on it, it said that he will accept becoming a hell trainee if he signs it. "What if I choose not to become a hell trainee?" asked Naruto curiously. A smirk appeared on Naruto's soon to be boss "Well then you will be the new scapegoat for the new trainee's!" he answered sadistically.

Naruto sweat dropped then he quickly shook the mans hand and signed the contract "Pleasure doing business with you Uzumaki San! My name is Jerry and I will be your new boss!" the man said happily. He reminded Naruto of that crazy snake lady at the Chuunin exams. "Hey so now what do we do?" asked Naruto curiously to which Jerry replied "Well first I have to test you to see what you need to work on. So let's go find some soul to torture!" answered Jerry looking like it was the best thing in the world. Jerry then slapped his hand on Narutos' shoulder and warped out of the room with him. They appeared in a lower torture chamber, it was too dark Naruto to see anything but he could sense the foul smell and scream coming from around the place. They walked through the dark chamber and came upon a sight that will make Naruto grinning for hours to come. There lay Sasuke tied with ropes and gagged, glaring at them both with his black eyes. Jerry bonked Sasuke on the head to make him stop glaring "Now now kiddo no need to glare so much or else I won't give you a treat" Jerry teased. Sasuke growled and got hit in the face with a doggy treat from Jerry. Naruto snickers in the background "Now Naruto I want you to pick a place and do the most evilest thing you can think of" ordered Jerry. Naruto got a great idea as he grinned ear to ear, he walked over to Jerry and whispers something into his boss's ear, Jerry got familiar sadistic grin plastered on his face.

The scene changes and becomes Konohas' replica which was deserted at the moment. Naruto and Jerry disappears from the scene and Sasukes' binding also vanishes. Sasuke gets up and inspects 'Konoha' he notices it looks the same as it did before he left Konoha. Suddenly a loud screeching sound comes from his side, as he got ready to attack the creature he sees to his horror it turns out to be his two biggest fan girls, Sakura and Ino. They both looked liked their young self from the academy days. "Kya! I found SASUKE-KUN!" yelled the pink haired banshee alerting everything from a 50 mile radius. He then heard something that sounded like buffalo herds running towards him. He looked towards the sound to see his whole fan club coming directly at him. His eyes widened when he spotted Karin and Orochimaru in front of the crowd. He did what any man would do in this situation...run away like a little girl "Nooooo! Not my hairs!" came the voice from somewhere in Konoha as Naruto and Jerry watched from the sky. "That was so evil of you man!" said Narutos' boss casually to which Naruto replied to "He totally deserves it" he shrugged.

And so begins the life of Naruto the hell trainee~


End file.
